


我不知道你知道我爱你。

by Limtongshng



Category: Football RPF
Genre: DFB - Freeform, M/M, a little sex, fifa world cup 14, football rpf - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limtongshng/pseuds/Limtongshng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>喝多了的诺伊尔先生上了亲爱的队友还完全不知道，自己暗搓搓的暗恋了好久的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我不知道你知道我爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写足球同人，bug多。打脸轻一点谢谢。Maybe I'll translate it if I can and you want. Chat with me on ins: limtongshang.

一。  
索林根是北威州为数不多的山城地区城市之一，刀具似乎是这个城市的象征。不过这里的人倒也不像刃器那么伤人，诺伊尔坐在客车上时是这么想的，当然这一切是建立在他的队友克里斯托弗•克拉默身上。  
的确，作为一个实在的新人，这位91年生的小将在前辈们面前总是一副有些软糯的样子，认真的倾听他人指导时大小眼中透露的认真劲里还有摘不干净的稚嫩。因为太嫩了，连穆勒这个小二傻都能把他忽悠的一愣一愣的。  
就是个十足的小孩儿。诺伊尔每每想起这家伙的时候便总是绷不住想要笑。  
他也忘记了是从什么时候开始注意到这个个子高高的小孩儿的，有可能是一三年八月他们和门兴的那场比赛，一个特能跑的中场？  
从那时起他就在不知不觉中开始关注门兴的比赛。最开始还没人觉得有什么不对，毕竟，关注对手嘛。  
当穆勒第五次喳喳呼呼的问他“哦嘿曼努为什么你这么关注门兴你要走了吗哦不别去阿？”的时候，他差点脱口而出的是“闭嘴托马斯让我安静的看会儿克里斯托弗•克拉默好吗。”而不是那句让穆勒缠着他折腾了整整三个小时的“去你的，要是去了也是嫌你烦才去。”（因此还导致了菲利普跟他谈了很久的心，旨在关爱少年儿童的重要性。说真的，这个表现的像三岁小孩一样的二傻真的是知名的进球机器吗。）   
大概真正的交集还是在世界杯赛场上和赛场下。  
和他一次次在场上门框子边上挡着别人的进攻，时不时冲出禁区当个后卫相比，克拉默的可能轻松不少：蹲板凳。必要的时候上去做前辈的替补，也差不多就是这样。  
在八分之一决赛以后，克拉默曾经过来找过他。大概这是两人在场下第一次进行除了“早安/中午好/晚安诺伊尔。”“你也是，克拉默。”的对话。  
克拉默在这时候表现的就像个做错什么事想要找老师承认错误的小朋友一样。  
于是诺伊尔尽力做出和善的样子（事后他才知道克拉默看见他那副样子以后都吓的要回去了）听着面前这位年轻人小声而磕磕巴巴的叙述。  
“呃，诺伊尔，我假设你知道我在比赛的时候射门了一次。” “叫我曼努。” 诺伊尔等他说完这一句话以后礼貌的打断了他，虽然这样看起来他的重点放在了奇怪的位置上。  
“好吧，呃，曼努，曼努。”克拉默谨慎的重复了两次这个称呼，像是学习了一个新的名词一样。两手一起握住诺伊尔给他倒的淡啤酒——“这玩意儿比慕尼黑的差多了，不过总是比没有好。”诺伊尔给他倒酒的时候这么说的，虽然他的视线正落在诺伊尔那个被很多姑娘嫉妒的屁股上。  
“但是我的射门被扑出去了。”（这很正常，阿尔及利亚门将又不是混工资的，虽然他工作比我少挺多的。诺伊尔在心里这么想，同时换了条腿翘起来。）  
“呃，所以我想知道，我是指如果你愿意，能不能陪我练射门？”年轻人小心翼翼的向前辈提出申请，一大一小的眼睛里同时闪动着恳求的目光。  
正在他准备满口答应包揽下来时，穆勒直接了当的撞开他房门，用带着巴伐利亚口音的大嗓门喊道：“嘿曼努你不是说好了今天和我一起去偷卢卡斯的内裤放到巴斯蒂的衣柜里吗你怎么还不来快点再不来卢卡斯就该从浴室出来了！”  
好吧，这货一来再想和克拉默独处简直就是做梦，诺伊尔无奈的耸耸肩，冲克拉默做了个抱歉的口型。后者带着些许羞涩和不知所措的冲他微笑了一下，侧过身在他俩之前溜出房间。  
“他那个身高还溜的这么灵敏也漫拼的。” 托马斯•二傻•穆勒对此发表评论。  
然后对诺伊尔的翘臀发表评论：“说真的，曼努你吃的东西都长到屁股上去了吗？”  
“托马斯你可以滚蛋了吗？”

二。  
迷迷糊糊的得了世界杯冠军以后克拉默在还没反应过来的情况下就跟着队友回德国参加庆典，事实证明脑部的创伤是有可能降低一个人的反应速度或者是智商啥的（然后大家就决定把克拉默，穆勒和波尔蒂列为重点保护对象，在他们三个完全没有发现的情况下）总而言之的就是克拉默现在看起来依然有点处在眩晕状态，加上这货超出平均身高奔入一米九阵营的身高，大家只好把他委托给同样是一米九阵营的诺伊尔。（之所以没有找默特萨克呢是因为他在跟拉姆玩松树上树的时候作死的闪了腰。队医痛心疾首的告诉大家，大家痛心疾首而诺伊尔满心欢喜的接受了这一任务。）  
庆典其实无需多说，只是世界杯冠军这么一个头衔让他们所有人都激动的有些智商下降。  
大家都挺享受的，诺伊尔也是，克拉默也是。但是嘛大家都知道的这孩子在被镦了一下之后有点更傻乎乎的了（“曼努，不要拿你的想法套在我们身上，虽然我也这么觉得。”波尔蒂这么说道。）不小心从台上跌下去就太尴尬了，克拉默也会就此成为第一个因庆祝跌下台的世界冠军。诺伊尔因为实在担心这种事的发生，因此他在叮嘱了克拉默“记住，跟在我身后哪儿都别去。”同时紧紧的攥住他手腕。  
好吧，他不得不承认一个事实，这个大小眼皱眉的样子还蛮可爱的。  
然后他就无视了对方无声的抗议继续把他抓的紧紧的，站在人群正中。克拉默于是就非常听话的站在他身侧，一声不吭的。  
诺伊尔在阳光下细细的打量着小将的脸。细小的胡茬，脸上薄薄的绒毛在太阳的照耀下同时跳跃着浅色而明亮的光泽，眼瞳在光线的塑造下混合出几种不同的颜色，以处在橄榄色和鳄色之中的色泽基调，从瞳孔扩散开的荨麻酒色在日光的处理下显现出一种温和的，有些暗的绿色。  
挺可爱的。诺伊尔这么想，灰蓝色的眼中满是笑意。   
然后拥有着漂亮眼睛的年轻人转身凑过来亲了亲他的脖子。  
年轻人柔软的嘴唇贴上他颈侧肌肤时他隐约觉得这种触感有点熟悉，一时间却又想不起来。  
管他呢。诺伊尔在心里对自己说道，然后搂住克拉默的肩膀一起向人群挥手庆祝。  
他闭上眼，享受着群众带来的嘈杂的荣誉感。直到庆典之后很久，大家各自去享受世界杯后的假期，每每他闭上眼都能听到欢呼声，如同处在庆典上一样，同时那阵声音里也总是夹杂着另一个声音。  
克拉默对他说，曼努，你是我认为最伟大的球员。

三。  
几番庆祝以后诺伊尔拒绝了穆勒喊他和去他队员去骑马的邀请。（“别以为我不知道你想和Lisa秀恩爱闪我们，托马斯你暴露了。”诺伊尔这么说道。）也拒绝了国家队帮他安排回盖尔森基兴的航班，而是选择了另一条路。  
他绕道去了索林根。  
客车在山路上稳当的前进，车里其他的乘客或是已经开始闭目养神或是在和同伴私语，唯有诺伊尔一个人坐在后排，任由思绪在脑海里翻滚。  
他依然坐在靠过道的位置，就像世界杯的时候他在大巴上的位置一样。  
克拉默的位置在他左手边，靠着窗。在大巴上的时候他经常表现的像个喜欢欺负后辈的前辈（“你本来就是。”穆勒一脸嫌弃的说道。）具体表现在他经常以自己手机里的歌听腻了为由要求克拉默和他share耳机，然后顺理成章的歪在他身上补觉。不过在某次他被前排的小猪敲醒以后他的大脑转了三圈才知道为什么对方会弄醒他--克拉默靠着窗子睡着了，随着大巴车的颠簸脑袋一下下的磕在窗户上。  
好吧。本来就不聪明，再磕就更傻了。于是诺伊尔腾出左手，揽过他的肩膀，让他把头枕在自己肩膀上。然后用口型对施魏因斯泰格说道：“搂着点你家卢卡斯，省得磕傻了。”（然后这猪表示了赞同，然后同样用口型回他，“托马斯那个熊孩子幸亏没坐窗边上。”  
然后一个急刹车，穆勒从座位上栽了下去。  
知道比赛结束回到德国的时候，克拉默总是发现自己睡醒的时候趴在诺伊尔的肩上。（“你当时的反应是啥？快告诉我嘛。”后来两人在一起之后无意间谈起这件事儿的时候，诺伊尔问他。“呃，我只是庆幸我没流口水？”）  
然后克拉默就习惯成自然的会靠在他肩上，平时也会把下巴垫在他肩上，和他开一些有的没的的玩笑。  
其实本来这次旅程他可以喊上克拉默甚至压榨这小子给他当导游什么的，或者把他拐到盖尔森基兴去什么的。  
但是他没有。  
当时在勃兰登堡门的庆典结束以后整个队伍又在克洛泽的提议下换了个地方进行庆祝活动，克拉默在车上极其自然的靠在诺伊尔肩上，心不在焉的玩着游戏。  
于是诺伊尔就借着少有的角度优势从上往下的eye fuck自己的队友。  
上帝保佑，鉴于刚才在台上的确有点热，这家伙扯领子的行为导致了现在从诺伊尔的角度来看简直就是一览无余。  
然后他发现这孩子锁骨上有一片暗紫色的痕迹，再往下胸肌上也有一些隐约的痕迹。他几乎是秒秒钟就明白过来这是什么。  
性爱时留下的痕迹。而且显然是他亲爱的克里斯是被干的那个。  
操。  
不受控制的，诺伊尔脑海中竟然浮现出来这个大小眼被人按在床上操弄的样子。他因为快感或是疼痛而眯成一条线的眼睛，他卷曲的睫毛上挂着的眼泪，他年轻精干的躯体上的吻痕，他挺立的乳尖，他和对方接吻时略有红肿的嘴唇，还有他被操到哭时坐在对方身上，嘴唇贴着别人身体的样子。  
等会儿，好像有什么地方不对  诺伊尔晃晃脑袋，试图把这些想法从脑海中甩出去。  
但是显然的，他的大脑正在帮助他回想一些微妙的事情。  
比如说，那个把他可爱的队友克里斯托弗•克拉默推在床上干了一场的人，好像就是他自己。

四。  
 他上了自己的队友而且还居然不记得了这么一个事实有点像场上一个被大力射出的球一样冲他扑过来，力道大到在他扑住球以后还似乎被硬生生的推了个跟头。  
准确来说此时此刻他的内心里并不是大量的，对于同性恋情的恐惧或是厌恶，更多的反而是对自己的责怪。  
呃，以及对那些画面的回味。  
随着他那些被埋在球场草皮下的记忆被撕开一个角，（就像克拉默悄悄的扯了一块决赛场地的草皮那样。诺伊尔在心里补充道。）他渐渐的把在酒后的那部分记忆捡回来了。  
在国家队相处的一个月里他和克拉默渐渐的从生疏走到熟络，尤其是在大巴上相处的那些时间里诺伊尔会给他讲一些其他前辈尴尬的往事，十分自然的把克拉默心里前辈们的形象毁的哗啦哗啦的。（在克拉默知道了穆勒的二傻往事以后他觉得这个人这几年智商也没怎么有起色，以及他其实有点嫉妒诺伊尔和穆勒那种亲密到能分享一条内裤的关系。）  
“我们并没有分享内裤或者是下半身的什么其他东西。”诺伊尔有点无奈的告诉他，“这猴太瘦了。”  
克拉默努力的忍住了大笑和补充一句“他屁股比你小哦。”的欲望，继续听诺伊尔揭其他人老底。  
两人之间的气氛在进入淘汰赛以后活跃了许多，诺伊尔总会给他讲门将们的思维方式，克拉默边听边认真的记在本子上，在诺伊尔靠在他肩上睡觉的时候就默默的拿出小本一边一边的记忆分析，然后在训练时按照这些内容来继续研究和修改。  
“进步挺大的。” 拉姆看着不断努力的克拉默发表了评价。  
诺伊尔自豪的挺了挺胸。  
拉姆一副“我夸这小伙子跟你有啥关系”的表情走开了，然后后知后觉的反应过来这种曾经出现在卢卡斯和巴斯蒂安身上的感觉以后复杂的捂住脸，心想这个队伍能不能好了。  
然后时间飞快的挪到了决赛。  
诺伊尔能看得出来克拉默现在到底有多激动，那双大小眼里闪烁跳动着一种复杂的光芒，百分之九十的喜悦里还掺杂了百分之十的失落。  
小将显然因为第一次参加世界杯就能闯到决赛而惊喜，但显然的，那份失落是因为他有可能在决赛里看一整场的饮水机。  
诺伊尔揽过他的肩膀拍了拍以示安慰道，“God bless you Chris.”  
然后知名广播托马斯•穆勒同学一副大事不好的表情冲了过来，“我了个去，曼努，克里斯，你俩绝对不知道发生了什么诶你们知道吗萨米居然在这个时候受伤了啊。”  
两人交换了一个眼神，脸上挂着一模一样的不可置信的表情跟着穆勒往主帅所在的那个方向跑去。  
然后在克拉默完全没反应过来的情况下，他入选了首发名单。  
诺伊尔挺替他高兴的。

结果他并没高兴多久。  
第十七分钟阿根廷人的肩膀撞在克拉默头上，一直用余光关注着克拉默的诺伊尔心下一惊差点冲出禁区去看他那个呆呆的大个子情况如何。  
他下场治疗了。  
他回来了。  
诺伊尔并不能把视线完全落在他身上，但在他几次用余光去找克拉默时他发现克拉默并不应该再出现在赛场上。  
他的脚步已经有点浮了。  
操。诺伊尔在心里骂道。同时恶狠狠的扑出一个球。  
好在没多久教练就把他换了下去，诺伊尔长出一口气，在向教练投去一个感激的目光以后继续专注于比赛，直到最终的结束哨声响起。  
他们赢了。

克里斯这家伙，迷迷糊糊的就当了世界杯冠军啊。他想。  
坐在场边休息了很久的克拉默看起来已经缓了过来，正往他这个方向跑来。他们拥抱在一起的时候他想，或许他喜欢上这个有点呆的大小眼了。  
总之他们赢了。所有人都在为一场恶战后获得冠军而激动、自豪。  
颁奖的时候诺伊尔也拿到了金手套，队友们为他欢呼，球迷为他尖叫。  
克拉默亦是如此。他看着台上高高举起金手套的男人，心想这人是如此的夺目。  
人人都爱诺伊尔，他在心里补充道。  
克拉默站在队友中间，从被球迷包围的通道上走上领奖台。然后他就忍不住地往诺伊尔的方向蹭过去。  
他穿绿色真挺好看的。克拉默想。然后他的身体在先于大脑运行速度的情况下从后面抱住了对方。  
诺伊尔的身体一僵。  
克拉默忍不住想，完了果然自己要搞砸了他们之间的友情，但大概是他的确被撞傻了，身体完全不听脑子的控制。在诺伊尔转身的那一刻他固执的扑上去，用最后的理智将软软的嘴唇贴在诺伊尔脸上而不是嘴上。  
好了，明天你就会被他远远的绕开了。他对自己说。大小眼里有些藏不住的悲伤，感受着刚才拥抱留下的温度。

诺伊尔在被他抱住的那一刻因为惊喜而有些颤抖。然后他转身，对方笑着扑上来在他脸颊上亲了一口。  
莫名的，他有点失落。  
克拉默会过来抱他，大概是因为他们离的最近吧。至于脸上那个吻更是自然的不得了。脸颊而已嘛，巴斯蒂安和卢卡斯还直接对着对方的嘴唇来了一口呢。  
友情。  
他们之间的只是友情。

颁奖之后诺伊尔本来想把克拉默拎出来摊牌什么的，结果他刚准备朝那个年轻人走过去时对方就像一只受到惊吓了的小兔子一样和杜尔姆，金特尔还有德拉克斯勒这三个另外的年轻人一起撒丫子往外跑。  
诺伊尔极其错愕。  
然后他也不知道他是怎么拒绝了在拜仁的队友们喊他去喝酒的邀请，落荒而逃一般的独自钻进街边的一个小酒吧，自己一杯一杯的麻醉自己。

失意这种情愫似乎是酒精的催化剂，诺伊尔平时酒量并不差，但也硬是被自己这种喝法搞的糟糕透顶。  
迷迷糊糊之中他被别人架起来往外拖。那人个子不矮，和他差不多高，昏暗的路灯下隐约能看出来一头看起来就很柔软的棕色短发。  
多像克里斯。于是他开口喊了一声克里斯，对方用鼻音嗯了一声算是回应。  
下一秒，诺伊尔就直截了当的扑上来，咬住他的嘴唇。  
那人有些惊讶，但却温和的回应着他。

克拉默其实并没有和另外三个年轻人一起玩耍多久，借着头晕的名义悄悄的溜了回去。走廊里有些喧闹，他隐约听出来是穆勒在抱怨曼努这个不够义气的家伙居然抛下他们自己出去喝酒了。  
他心里一阵奇怪，身体有一次先与大脑作出了反应：他抓起一件外套冲出了房间。  
索性酒店外面不远就有那么一家小酒吧，他抱着试一试的心态推门进去，然后一眼就被那个高大的身影扯走了视线。  
曼努埃尔，他无比的确定那就是曼努埃尔。  
不过这家伙看起来酒量挺差的啊。  
克拉默走上前，礼貌的把正黏在诺伊尔身边的女人赶开，然后用蹩脚的英文对店主问道这里有没有房间。  
店主笑的一脸了然，拿出一把钥匙和一个塑料包装的小薄片塞进他手心，顺便拍了拍他的肩膀。  
好吧，克拉默知道他已经被误会了。不过他并没有说什么，只是想着赶紧把这家伙收拾干净带回去。  
他把诺伊尔从凳子上扯起来，架着他往店主指的房间走去。  
诺伊尔哼哼两声，声音中带着浓厚的醉意喊了一声克里斯，他下意识的应了一声，然后被一个酒味极浓切霸道的吻包围。 

六。  
记忆在诺伊尔的大脑里翻滚跳跃着，帮助他详细的把那天他对克拉默做的事情烙在他脑海里。  
他在酒吧喝的烂醉然后克拉默把他拎到小房间里收拾干净。（期间他强吻了克拉默三次然后对方欣然回应。诺伊尔愉快的补充道。）  
然后克拉默扯着他回到酒店。  
其他人还没回来，房间里安静的只能听到他们的呼吸。克拉默把他扔在床上，自己坐在床沿絮絮叨叨的不知道在说什么。  
如果当时他是清醒的那么他可能就不会自己一个人坐上这辆大巴。  
然后他就从后面环住克拉默，带着酒味的鼻息蹭在年轻人的耳垂和颈侧。

酒精总是性爱的催化剂，等克拉默反应过来的时候已经被诺伊尔按在床上并且上衣已经被扯下来扔在地上了，门将高大结实的身体罩在他上方，挡住了窗外照进来那些微弱的月色。  
他还是有点惊喜的，从在酒吧里诺伊尔喊的那一声克里斯开始。克拉默迷迷糊糊的想，同时侧头任由诺伊尔啃咬着他的锁骨胸肌什么的。  
所以诺伊尔可能还是喜欢自己的？他想。前者此时正顺着他（并不明显的）腹肌一路向下亲吻，在月光的照射下闪耀着淫靡的水光。  
所以要不要主动一点？他想。然后推开压在他身上的门将，在对方一副惊讶和看起来有点委屈的表情里凑上前，交换了一个绵长的吻之后他俯下身，褪去诺伊尔的裤子还有内裤，含住他已经半勃的性器。

诺伊尔看着他，温柔的抚摸着他的脊背，因为时常戴着手套所以摩擦的略有粗糙的手掌拍在对方的屁股上。  
手感挺不错的。他这么想着又顺手拍了几下。  
诺伊尔的手掌顺着臀缝向下，指尖按压着克拉默的穴口。然后他想都没想就把食指探进去，接着趴在他跨间的年轻人身子一硬，唇齿间发出有些痛苦的呻吟。  
年轻人未经过性爱开扩的后穴有些干涩，并且紧紧的含住他的手指。诺伊尔亲吻着他的后背示意他放松，手指缓慢的往里深入。但是效果并不太好，没有润滑的甬道干涩的过分。  
可能因为疼的有些过分，克拉默抬起头，一大一小但是漂亮且可爱的眼睛里有些泪水，他抓住诺伊尔的手腕，然后含住他的手指。  
但是唾液并不是优秀的润滑剂，诺伊尔再次将手指埋入克拉默身体时对方依然是发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。就算在酒精的侵蚀之下，诺伊尔也能反应过来身下人并不太舒服，他只好无奈的把手指撤出来，有些尴尬的和克拉默对视。（然后接吻。诺伊尔坚定不移的给自己补充。虽然他也不知道他哪里来的自信。）  
好在当时克拉默想起来他床头柜里有一瓶修复晒伤的乳液——谁让巴西的太阳有点过分的晴朗呢——于是勉强当了他们的润滑剂，以至于他们能够继续这场性爱。  
在诺伊尔将已经硬的不行的阴茎顶入克拉默经过简单扩张后的小穴，对方嘶了一声，声音里还是带着哭腔。他自己的情况也好不到哪儿去，克拉默太紧了—— 而且他并没有戴套，阴茎和肠壁的摩擦在不佳的润滑下还是带来了一种微妙的疼痛。  
等到克拉默慢慢的放松僵硬的身体以后，诺伊尔把他搂在怀里的同时活动腰胯向里顶去。  
两人拥抱着彼此，多年锻炼致使他们的身体都精干而结实，月色透过窗户泼洒在这两具完美、紧密结合着的身躯上。  
他们在月亮的注视下结束了这场准备并不充分的性爱。

诺伊尔坐在大巴上，对于从脑海中涌出的记忆而弯起了嘴角。  
他之前还在以为克拉默这孩子是被装傻了或者说撞开窍了，终于不把自己当个高贵冷艳不好说话的前辈来看了。然后他发现自己应该对他负责（反正大家早就让他对克拉默负责了，另一种意义上的。）  
车停了，中途到站的旅客们下车，同时也有人上车。  
穿着黑色长风衣的乘客站在他座位旁边，满面笑意的问他：“这位先生，我正在找我那位刚从巴西回来的暗恋对象，他叫曼努埃尔•诺伊尔，你认识他吗？”  
诺伊尔听着这个熟悉的声音抬起头，对上那双熟悉的眼睛，也笑了出声，“这么巧啊，我就是。”


End file.
